Special Events
Overview This article covers special events that are occasionally hosted by the server. Found here are descriptions of the event, their rules are and requirements. Ship2 Tournament Ship2 Tournaments are team events conducted on the weekends or Holidays. The event is intended stimulate game play and encourage team play among the players of the server. Battles are launched from a special spawning spot known as Tempdocks. There are different mode for the Ship Tournaments. *Classic Basics - Twin or Single TnT Cannons, and AA-Guns. Using either pre-made ships or player ships once ship weapons are inspected and restricted weapons it may have onboard are disabled. *Advanced Play - Weapons are expanded, while allow for the use of Unguided Torpedoes and use of Bofors Basics of How to Win Game is fought typical by a Team manning a single ship, minimum of two teams must be playing. Teams are formed with crews of 3-4 players per ship ore more permitting enough guns for everyone or steering of the captain if necessary. Tournament is Best of three matches between teams. Match consists of 1 fight between teams, should their be more, winning team must fight odd team out. If more, winner each fight must their Match. Winner of most Matches, wins. Winning Team Members/crew are rewarded EACH 100,000, while Losing Teams members are given Each 50,000. Captains are refunded the cost of their ships should they be charged. If desired, a bonus round may be conducted, using larger ships duel (1 match). Such as a Ship3 or larger. However, bonus money for these fights are reduced to 50,000 for per winning crew, and 25,000 per losing crew. Rules Game Play * *; Listen to the Tournament Runner *: Staff running the Tournament has absolute authority of the tournament. What they says is law for purposes of only the tournament. * *; Launching & Sailing Straight *: Ships fighting will sail straight and must stay in pace with one another until the countdown begins. * *; Weapons Free, Ships May maneuver *: When the ships are clear of Tempdocks, the Tournament Runner will announce Countdown to firing will begin, after a count of 5, "FIRE" will be announced and opposing teams may use the ships as they please. Non-Gameplay Rules * *;Only Captains Talk on Chat - *: Crews are asked not talk on Public chat during the tournament. Its encouraged the crews speak on /crew (text) aka the vehicle's internal chat. * *;Not Enough People - *: Staff member running the Tournament who is the Judge of the Tournament can assist or fill in with team that is short handed by one person. They will first seek other players if others are around first. Ship Rules *Vehicles - Only Ship2 size vehicles are allowed. No submarines, aircraft, other forms of vehicles other than the Ship. *Weapons - Advanced Weapons are forbidden in this game play. This includes Fire Control for advanced homing/Mk3 or guided weapons, no torpedoes (unless specified), no missiles (unless specified). If unable to remove, the staff running tournament will disable these weapons or force the team to use a approved premade ship or different ship. *No PVP - This means, no Sealing, No pvp on Tempdocks or on the opposing ships. This includes use of Hand Weapons used the snipe other players. Such attacks shall be result in the offending player JAILED for duration of the Tournament. Bonus Round At end of Ship2 Tournaments, if time allows a bonus round can accrue where larger or unusual vehicles are used in the tournament. Such as Ship3 or larger vehicles. Ship3 Carrier Tournament Ship3 Carrier Tournaments (Carrier Tournaments) are a team vs team event conducted on the weekends or Holidays. This is where fighter planes are used to kill the other player team's ship. Set Up *Players (or staff) will provide two Carrier ships. These Aircraft Carriers, will be Ship3 in size (unless staff feels they need adjust things.) *Carriers will typically maximum of 4 planes each (you don't need use them all.) *Carrier's weaponry can have twin cannons, AA-Guns, and torpedoes (Direct-Fire/no-Firecontrol) as last resort weapon. *Planes on each carrier (not helicopters) will be permitted to have at minim of 1 bomb dropper (any kind), A non-guided/no homing torpedo launcher on the plane. *Equipment Signs on planes: There should be Radio sign on each plane and on the Carrier. Carrier crew/pilots need choose which frequency to use to they may talk once they launch fighters. Radar signs should be used to seek out the enemy carrier and planes. *Crewing : A Team should have the minimum of 6 team members per team. This is a lot people. 2 People need to be running the carrier, driving and defending it. Other 4 should be using the aircraft to kill the team's ships. If a pilot shot down, they may be /tpahere to their carrier so they can help defend the plane or join another plane help operate the plane's weapons. Basics of How to Win * *;Primary Objective of the Battle *: Essentially aircraft need to sink the opposing team's carrier first. Each plane must have bomb dropper and torpedo. They must use these weapons to attack the other team's carrier. A Team wins when sinks their target wins. * *;What if - All planes are lost and both team carriers are still a float? *: This is when both carriers may close-in with one another and attack each other directly. Ships typically will only have twin tnt cannons and direct-fire broadside mounted torpedo launchers for ship-to-ship combat. Sequence of Game Play Carrier / Fighter duels are complicated affairs. Essentially you want follow sequence events must accrue when announced. * *; Launching & Sailing Straight *: Carriers will sail straight after leaving their respective docks. *; Stop Carrier, Launcher Active, LAUNCH FIGHTERS *: *: The Carriers must sail outsight of respective docks. The Tournament Runner will announce Countdown to Stop the carriers. Once carriers are stopped, the ship's team captains will announced they have fully stopped. The Tournament Runner then will begin, a countdown. On the count of 5, runner will announced "LAUNCH FIGHTERS!!". Both teams will launch their allotment of fighters to be used. Once all fighters are launched, Carrier's drivers will announce they finished launching and announced they have reactivated the carriers and setting speed to Half Speed and continue to go direction they were moving (North/South). * *; Fighters Hunt for their Target *: Fighters will have two jobs. 1) Seek and hunt the enemy carrier straight in direction their going. 2) Shoot down enemy fighters. By doing so you may keep your carrier alive. * *; Carrier Defending their Ship *: Crew on the ship will turn on their ship once all fighters are launched. They will turn the ship back on, use the Radio to talk to their fellow team members find out where bad guys are. The crew needs keep the ship going forwards since there suppose to be gap between two ships so fighters have chance to do something. The crew will defend against the torpedoes and Rules * *; Listen to the Tournament Runner *: Staff running the Tournament has absolute authority of the tournament. What they says is law for purposes of only the tournament. Non-Gameplay Rules * *;Only Captains Talk on Chat - *: Crews are asked not talk on Public chat during the tournament. Its encouraged the crews speak on /crew (text) aka the vehicle's internal chat. * *;Not Enough People - *: Staff member running the Tournament who is the Judge of the Tournament can assist or fill in with team that is short handed by one person. They will first seek other players if others are around first. Ship Rules *Vehicles - Only Ship3, however other size vehicles are allowed if there not enough people. Ship2 would be preferred but Ship4 maybe used as well. No submarines, Helicopters, non-carrier ships, other forms of vehicles other than the Aircraft Carrier. *Weapons - (Carrier) Advanced Weapons are forbidden in this game play. This includes Fire Control for advanced homing/Mk3 or guided weapons, no missiles (unless specified). If unable to remove, the staff running tournament will disable these weapons or force the team to use a approved premade ship or different ship. Torpedoes maybe mounted on the broadsides of the carrier (no bow/stern tubes) (Aircraft) Only Bomb Droppers, Direct Fire torpedoes may be used on fighters. AA-Guns signs maybe added as well. No Bofors or CIWS. *No PVP - This means, no Sealing, No pvp on CVNorth & CVSouth docks or on the opposing ships. This includes use of Hand Weapons used the snipe other players. Such attacks shall be result in the offending player JAILED for duration of the Tournament. Hangar1 Air Tournament These tournaments are launched from a airfield or a temporary airfield. Only hangar1 planes are used, with basic weapons. Winners receive 50,000 credits, run up players get 25,000. Requirements *Must be 3 players playing. *Aircraft or Helicopter must be armed with at least 1 AA-Gun (including built in vehicle sign when controls aren't covered) *Vehicle must obey rules of Hangar1 vehicles. *Restricted Weapons: No Advanced Weaponry, includes Bofors, CIWS, Homing & TDC controlled Weapons Basics of How to Win (Victory Conditions) The pilot who has achieved 5 kills (highest percentage)first wins the tournament. Rules Game Play * *; Listen to the Tournament Runner *: Staff running the Tournament has absolute authority of the tournament. What they says is law for purposes of only the tournament. * *; Launching Fighters *: Tournament Runner will call for "Launch Fighters!" and will launch and they will will remain in area circling. * *; Weapons Free, Planes May maneuver *: Participants will not begin attacking until Tournament Runner announces "Start Battle". Non-Gameplay Rules * *; Anyone not participating in combat who interferes with game play, shall be jailed for the duration of the tournament. Hangar1 Rules *Vehicles - Only Hangar1 size vehicles are allowed. Hybrid aircraft (helicopter+aircraft vehicle control signs) are allowed, but they are not to be switching signs during combat. This denies points, that is not allowed. No excessive Emeraldore in aircraft "flying bombs". *Weapons - Advanced Weapons are forbidden in this game play. This includes Fire Control, Bofors, CIWS. Triple & Double barrel tnt cannons are not allowed, and generally against the rules to mount on any flying vehicle in normal game play. *No PVP - This means, no Sealing, No pvp on Airfield or on the opposing air vehicles. This includes use of Hand Weapons used the snipe other players. Such attacks shall be result in the offending player JAILED for duration of the Tournament. Bonus Round * *; Hangar2 Bonus Round *: If with enough players, players allowed to use Firecontrol+Advancedradar for Mk3 Homing missiles. Victory conditions remains same as in Hangar1. Category:Reference Guides